Caeras conmigo
by KamonKaze
Summary: Goenji enloquecido lleva a la desesperacion a Kazemaru-yaoi-


Caeras conmigo...mi amor... [Goenji x Kaze] one shot

Este one-shot trata como Goenji por sus celos arrastra a Kazemaru a la muerte.

Genero: Tragedia, drama

Todos dias le veo, me da rabia verlo con Endou, hay veces donde le odio, no quiero verlo con él, solo conmigo, solo ahi puede sonreir, amar, abrazar, dedicar esa mirada tan cautivadora.

Se que perdi mis derechos con él, le dije cosas horribles y no me lo perdonare jamas.

-¡kazemaru! entiendo de una vez-le grite sacudiendole contra la pared

-Dejame-sollozando- por favor dejame

-Lo siento-lo solte, me cege por mis celos

-Se que me amas-abrazandose a si mismo con lagrimas

-¿eh?-le miro confuso

-Creo que..deberiamos dejarlo...-desviando su mirada

-No, yo...te amo...

-Adios-salio corriendo de la casa dejando sus lagrimas.

Desearia poder cambiar, todos estos años me he querido alejar y amarlo en silencio.

Despues de tantos años, el...se fue, cuando lo dejamos pense y temi lo peor, creia que iba a caer en la desesperacion, me alegre mucho cuando se fue, solo dige una palabra.

_Felicidad_

Cuando todos se enteraron de lo mio y Goenji muchos de mis amigos me apoyaron incluso volvi amar, si en efecto ame, ame a Endou Mamoru, aunque habia noches donde le recordaba el estaba en mi pensamiento, todos lo dias.

Pense que toda esta felicidad duraria mucho tiempo, pero no fue asi, el volvio, y en mi vida quiso entrar de nuevo, me nege, en rotundo,

-¡Dejame en paz! lo nuestro nunca fue amor- menti con esas palabras llenas de dolor y miedo.

-Yo aun te amo-bajo la cabeza

-Pues yo no te amo, lo siento, vete de mi casa no quiero verte mas-le pedi que se vaya pero no quiso, en vez de eso, destrozo mi hogar, el hogar que construi junto con Endou y yo.

El tiempo paso y las cosas iban a peor, apenas mis amigos se acercaban a mi por culpa de ese idiota, incluso mi propio amor Endou se alejaba de mi, todos estaban en mi contra, me sentia enjaulado, queria escapar, correr.

Un dia mis amigos organizaron una fiesta, me alegre cuando me invitaron, era relamente feliz, ese dia fue inolvidable, rei junto con ellos, hasta que él, vino amargarme el dia o mejor dicho mi vida, Endo le quiso apartar pero Goenji le propino una paliza, los demas agarraron a Endo hasta que ese infeliz saco un arma y empece a disparar a lo loco, me asuste mucho hui con mis amigos pero...sabia que algo tenia que hacer y rapido este tormento no podia seguir, veia como muchos de mis amigos: Nagumo, Hiroto, Suzuno, Genda, ellos resultaron heridos al protegerme por ese loco, sali entre todo el tiroteo escuche a muchos de mis amigos gritar, incluso Endou agarro mi mano y me rogo.

-No vayas, es peligroso, no se que le pasa

-Endou...lo siento..-llore

-¿como?

-Perdoname...te amo...rehace tu vida, yo acabare con esta locura-dije sin vacilar bajando mis lagrimas

-No lo agas yo te amo de verdad Kazemaru-me vio correr mientras el herido no podia moverse, lloraba bajando su cabeza.

Corri entre los disparos, tenia miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba mis lagrimas no paraban de bajar por mis ojos, Goenji vio como yo iba hacia él, entonces dejo de disparar, donde yo e abrece y le susurre al oido con dolor.

_Acabemos con esta locura, y juntemos nuestras vidas en una sola._

Él al oir mis palabras llenas de sinceridad me abraza con fuerza, sin vacilar me lo lleve lejos, gritando a mis amigos que me perdonasen, ya no podia seguir con esta vida, vivia con el miedo, despues de tanto correr con él, llege a un acantilado donde junto con Goenji ate mi dedo meñique con una cinta roja a su dedo meñique, y por ultimo le abrace, el me beso, un beso que me hacia sentir bien feliz, pero me envolvia en el miedo, el panico, todo en uno, volteo mi mirada y eran mis amigos, que me siguieron gritando que no aga nada arriesgado.

Todo acabara ahora mismo, mi amado Goenji

Me lance al vacio del oceano y conmigo se lanzo Goenji, sonrei por primera vez con sinceridad a Goenji sin temerle, el me abrazo para que no me separara de él, me amaba tanto, me susurro.

_Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad_

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir mal, tenia tantas cosas por hacer, deseaba estar con Endou, hablar con mis amigos, jugar al soccer, y muchas cosas mas, llore a mares, pero eso ya da igual.

Me sumergi en el mar dejando mezclar mis lagrimas junto con el oceano formando pequeñas burbujar, Goenji me miraba con ternura con confianza me beso en mis humedos y mojados labios, cayendo por el agua bajamos hasta perdernos en las profundidades, mi cuerpo dejo de responder al igual que el suyo, aquella cinta se rompio, prueba de que jamas probe volverle amar inclusive en el mas alla.

Actue sin pensar agarre su frio cuerpo entre mi pecho estrechandolo, bese por ultima vez en su frente congelada por el agua fria, mire hacia arriba sonrie, la bella luz del sol era preciosa, destello de luz nos iluminaba en nuestra muerte, cerre mis ojos por ultima vez comtemple el mundo tal como es.

_Te amo...Endou Mamoru..._

_Mi corazon estara contigo_

_Mi alma esta con él..._

_Goenji Shuuya ...estaremos por siempre toda la eternidad._

"Kazemaru eres mio...todo tu ser es mio

Nadie nos separara nunca.

Ni la muerte"

Att: Tu eterno caballero, Endou Mamoru

Cerre el libro que escribe en nombre de mi amado peliazula, Kazemaru Ichirouta, nunca te he dejado de pensar, ojala pudiera verme, para abrazarte, me levante y me reuni con mis amigos en el acantilado donde diste tu vida por la locura de Goenji.

-Descansa, pronto estaremos reunidos.

Espero que os guste.


End file.
